Lust
by Forever Winter
Summary: Dimtri's point of view about the lust charm. Prince Victor gave Rose a necklace that makes her want Dimtri, it takes away her self control and when Dimtri touches Rose the charm takes Dimtri's self control away as well.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Richelle Mead knows everything.  
**

**Word Count: 1109**

I had just gotten out of the shower. I wish it could have been me holding Rose instead of Ashford. Rose was 7 years younger and I was her teacher. Dammit. She probably didn't even feel the same way. I pulled back the covers and got into bed. I started reading my book when there was a pounding at my door. I got up to open it. My eyes widened when I saw her.

"Rose?"

"Let me in it's Lissa."

I immediately stepped aside. She walked in. I shut the door.

"What's wrong."

Only a foot was separating us. Rose then tried to kiss me she couldn't reach my lips so she went for my bear chest.

"Rose!" I exclaimed stepping back.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" she came at me again.

"Are you drunk?" I held my hand out in a warding gesture.

"Don't I wish." she tried to dodge me. She paused momentarily uncertain. "I thought you wanted to. Don't you think I'm pretty?" in all the time I've know her I've hinted at it but never came right out and said it. She has so much assurance from other guys and yet she wants mine.

"Rose, I don't know what's going on, but you need to get back to your room."

When she moved towards me again. I grabbed her writs and an electric current shot through my body. Suddenly I wanted her as much as she wanted me. Holding her in my dark hungry gaze as I moved my hands from her wrists down her body. I pulled her to me pressing her right up against my body.

I put my fingers in her hair and tipped her face up to mine. I brushed my lips lightly against hers. She swallowed. "Do you think I'm pretty?" I stared at her with utter seriousness. She is so beautiful. "I think you're beautiful."

"Beautiful?"

"You are so beautiful it hurts me sometimes." I moved my lips to hers. Gentle and first. Than hard and hungry. I consumed her with the kiss. My hands slid down her arms, down her hips to the edge of the dress. I grabbed the fabric in my hands and began pushing it up her legs. She melted into my touch, into my kiss. My hands kept sliding up and up until I got the dress over her head and threw it on the floor.

"You...you got rid of the dress fast," Rose...Roza in my native tongue. "I thought you liked it." "I do like it." her breathing was as heavy as mine. "I love it" then I took her to the bed.

We clung to each other kissing. Roza was completely naked. Every touch was like an electric shock. I murmured her name like a prayer. Roza...Roza.

Some voice in the back of my head kept telling me to stay with her and to never leave her. I wanted to do so much more with her. But we took it slow. My pajama pants stayed on. At some point Roza ended up on top of me. I titled my head slightly. Rose brushed her fingertips over the back of neck. "Did you really kill six strigoi?" she asked. I nodded."Wow."

I brought her neck down to mine and kissed it. I grazed my teeth on her neck. "Don't worry you'll have more than me someday."

"Do you fell guilty about it."

"Hmm?"

" Killing them. You said in the van that it was the right thing to do, but it still bothers you. It's why you go to church isn't it? I see you there, but you're not really into the services."

I smiled. I was surprised and amused. Only she can guess things about me so easily. Ahh Roza you can read me like an open book.

"How do you know these things? I'm not guilty exactly..Just sad sometimes. All of them used to be human or dhampir or moroi. It's a waste, that's all, but as I said before, its something I have to do. Sometimes it bothers me, and the chapel is a good place to think about those kinds of things. Sometimes I find peace there, but not often. I find more peace with you."

I rolled her off me. The kissing picked up harder,more urgent. I saw the decision in here eyes. I smiled. I unfastened the necklace Prince Victor gave her. As soon as the chain left my fingers, I felt like I just got slapped in the face. By Rose's expression she felt the same way.

"What happened" I asked

"I-I don't know."

I got lost in my thoughts the voice urging me towards Roza was gone. Hmm the necklace. It's... It's a charm. Not just any charm a lust charm. I picked up the necklace again and desire swept me back again. I placed my hand on Roza's hip. The lust returned to her instantly. Our breathing became heavy. I moved my lips to hers where they were almost touching. Then she began to think.

"Lissa" she squeezed her eyes shut. I have to tell you something about Lissa. But I can't...remember...I fell so strange..." "I know." Still holding on to her I rested my cheek against her forehead. I pulled my face away. Who gave her the necklace. Then it came to me.

"This is the necklace prince victor gave you?" damn him. Thats not even right but how did he know. Or did he guess. This means Roza cares for me as I care for her. I had to get rid of this necklace. Taking a deep breath. I removed my hand from her hip and pulled away and got off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Rose exclaimed

"Come back..."

I walked over to the window I so badly wanted to go back to her. I couldn't I had to get rid of the necklace. I opened the window and Rose jumped up "What are you going to-" I through the necklace out the window.

After screaming at me for dumping the necklace out the window realization hit her. She took in her surroundings and then we went to warn the others what happened to Lissa.


End file.
